Brothers plus one
by drade666
Summary: After escaping Lucifer Gabriel starts hearing his brother calling out to him at first he ignores it but soon gives in and goes to see what's going on.


_**BROTHER'S PLUS ONE**_

Gabriel walked into his sixty's/seventies style apartment after helping Sam and Dean out with a hunt, he was exhausted! So far his big brother Lucifer hadn't been able to find him after he pulled his little disappearing act after Lucifer stabbed him and he started helping the boys hunt down things. Sam had been thrilled when Gabriel returned so much so that when Gabriel thought to tell Sam he shouldn't have worried he couldn't instead he and Sam got together started doing things together, one week they would hunt together the next they'd go to a theme park which after what he just helped them with Sam owed him big time.

Gabriel snapped his fingers conjuring up a glass of Champaign as well as stripping himself down to his favorite shiny red boxers and white tank like shirt. Gabriel moved to his favorite red armchair sitting into it but just as he was about to pick up the copy of world weekly news sitting by his chair his head started pounding.

"Gabriel?" came the voice somewhat garbled in his head as Gabriel rubbed his temples in agony he tried to clear the message.

"Gabriel, please!" the voice pleaded a little clearer now but still choked slightly. Gabriel focused hard finally figuring out who was calling him…Lucifer!

Lucifer was contacting Gabriel via their telepathic connection but after figuring out who he was Gabriel immediately forced the thought pattern to end. The last thing Gabriel wanted was to talk to Lucifer after he'd stabbed him in the chest with his own archangel blade unfortunately the connection was very strong between him and Lucifer so as much as he blocked it the thoughts occasionally slipped through. Gabriel tried reading his favorite paper but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong that along with the fact Lucifer's messages were sounding more and more frantic.

Eventually Gabriel couldn't take it any longer he let Lucifer through but as he tried to contact him nothing came back. Gabriel became more concerned even though he was still angry with Lucifer for stabbing him, he was still brothers with the guy so he couldn't just ignore the pleas for help he'd heard coming from Lucifer instead he threw on his cloths before heading out to track down Lucifer's grace.

Several hours later Gabriel finally located where Lucifer's grace had been last but it was hard because the grace had faded for some reason allowing him to be unable to track it down completely. The remnants of Lucifer's grace lead Gabriel to an ally way behind a run down strip mall in a bad neighborhood somewhere on the east side of New York city. Careful to avoid the gangs around the area Gabe traveled cautiously calling out Lucifer's name until finally he reached the ally ways end but it still looked empty leaving him questioning what happened to Lucifer. Suddenly a bang was heard from behind a large green trash bin to his left causing Gabe to jump then swing his head in the direction of it allowing him to now spot movement behind it.

Gabriel moved swiftly to the back of the trash bin finding Lucifer clinging to it as he struggled to his feet. Gabriel's mouth gapped, as he looked over his brother who was barely standing beaten bloody by someone. Gabriel couldn't believe what he was seeing as Lucifer raised his eyes to plead with Gabriel for help obviously needing it badly it also explained why Lucifer hadn't responded too Gabe's earlier call Lucifer had been out cold.

"Hey Lucifer! Take it easy!" Gabriel called out as he grabbed for his brother who nearly collapsed back to the filthy ground. As Gabriel grabbed Lucifer he held him up slinging one of Lucifer's arms over his shoulder then he noticed it, the all-powerful devil had no grace left in his body!

"Let's get you cleaned up somewhere a little safer?" Gabriel stated pulling Lucifer closer as he snapped his fingers returning them instantly to Gabe's apartment.

Lucifer breathed heavily as Gabriel carried him into his bedroom setting him on the over stated king sized bed. Gabriel lifted Lucifer's legs on to the bed after laying his torso on it until he was laying flat on his back with one arm resting on his stomach, after Gabriel started swiftly moving about trying to remove Lucifer's over and under shirts so he could treat the wounds.

"Gabriel…" Lucifer began hoarsely before Gabriel silenced him gently with a finger

"It's okay, I'll take care of you" Gabriel stated gently healing Lucifer's wounds with his grace but with Lucifer being so weak he knew he wouldn't be able to heal them all.

"Where am I?" Lucifer asked weakly looking up at Gabriel

"My place don't worry I'll help you, promise" Gabriel reassured him stroking a hand over another large gash on Lucifer's chest causing him to flinch slightly.

"Lucifer what happened to you?" Gabriel asked finally as he finished healing the last of the really horrid injuries.

"A witch…I ran into a witch, I killed her but before I could she cast a spell turning me human" Lucifer stated his breath ragged, hitching in his chest

"Human? Well that explains why it was so hard to find you" Gabriel stated now bandaging the more minor injuries on Lucifer's torso and arms.

"I didn't know whom else to call but you" Lucifer stated hissing through his teeth as Gabriel cleaned then bandaged a little deeper gash on the devil's forearm.

"Well I wasn't going to come to you, after all you did stab me" Gabriel admitted finally moving to Lucifer's legs running a hand over the denim covered limbs trying to sense out any injuries beneath them.

"I regret that…I never should have…ugh!" Lucifer began before wincing in pain as Gabriel touched a particularly bad injury under the denim.

"Relax, if I was still angry you think I'd be here now?" Gabriel pointed out as he lightened his touch then moved back closer to Lucifer's torso.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer jumped in surprise as Gabriel began removing his belt

"Take it easy, I have to remove your pants to get a better look at the injuries on your legs" Gabriel explained before finally undoing Lucifer's belt then snapping the pants off completely leaving Lucifer in only his boxers.

Lucifer squirmed slightly with discomfort being exposed like that but he did understand the logic in it. Gabriel looked over Lucifer's legs for a moment noting that the right one as broken and the left were bruised badly possibly even fractured. Gabriel moved to the broken leg first swiftly snapping it into place with a single movement but it still caused Lucifer to scream out in pain as he jolted from the bed held in place by the impossible strength of Gabriel's arm over his hips.

"It's okay, It's okay, I'm done" Gabriel tried to calm Lucifer as he threw his head back on the pillows gritting his teeth.

Gabriel moved his hand over Lucifer's broken leg using his grace to sooth then repair the bone causing him to relax a little as the morning stars sandy blonde hair stuck to his face from sweat. Gabriel finished treating the injuries on Lucifer's legs then snapped him into a set of gray lounge pants to make him comfortable before pulling a light blanket up to his torso. Gabriel conjured up a cool cloth placing it on Lucifer's forehead to bring his fever down as the older archangel slipped into unconsciousness.

Several hours past when Gabriel heard a knock at his door, he stood from the red armchair he'd been sitting in then answered the door surprised to find Sam on the other side.

"Hey Gabriel" Sam greeted cheerfully

"Hey Samsquatch" Gabriel teased lovingly

"So you ready to go?" Sam asked looking at Gabriel with a confused face

"Oh right, our day out but um…huh, look Sam I have to cancel" Gabriel said with a heavy sigh having completely forgotten about their day out.

"Why?" Sam asked a little disappointment creeping across his face

"Well, um…" Gabriel paused unsure if he should reveal to Sam exactly why he couldn't go out with him today.

"Well what?" Sam asked finally pushing his way into the apartment

"It's…Well, just come see" Gabriel finally caved guiding Sam into his bedroom where Lucifer was resting. Sam looked over Lucifer for a moment trying to convince himself if wasn't the devil but their was no doubting that it was Lucifer laying on Gabriel's bed.

"What the hell?" Sam snapped at Gabriel

"Sam, Let me explain" Gabriel said trying to calm Sam who was obviously in a panic.

"Explain, Explain what? That Lucifer is laying in your bed!" Sam yelled before being led out into the living room by Gabriel.

"Look Sam, he called me needing help! So I went!" Gabriel explained

"Help! Ha, that's rich considering he tried to kill you!" Sam stated angrily pacing the room

"Look trust me I didn't want to go at first but he is still my brother plus…" Gabriel trailed off

"Plus what?" Sam asked harshly

"Sam, he's human" Gabriel told him softly

"What?" Sam asked looking surprised

"Yes, apparently a witch cast a spell before Lucifer killed her making him human then he was jumped by a bunch of thugs in the ally where I found him" Gabriel explained as Sam calmed slightly

"Wow karma's a bitch" Sam stated sitting on the couch in the middle of the room

"Look I know you have reason to hate him…" Gabriel began as Sam cut him off

"Ha, That's an understatement!" Sam said harshly running his hands over his face

"But he's still my brother and before he was cast in to the pit he was my best friend" Gabriel stated firmly shooting Sam a bitch face of his own

Sam lowered his gaze slightly knowing that he would probably do the same thing for Dean no matter what he did. Sam looked back up at Gabriel with small smile before he stood moving past Gabe back into the bedroom.

"So how bad is he?" Sam finally asked as he looked over Lucifer's slightly trembling frame.

"He's getting better, but his injuries were bad" Gabriel explained as he joined Sam in the doorway.

"Well, could you use an extra set of hands?" Sam asked smiling warmly at the archangel beside him.

"Always, especially if their your hands" Gabriel smiled back

For a few days Lucifer was unconscious as his wounds healed then one day he started to stir. Sam walked into the bedroom after hearing Lucifer moan quietly to check on him only to find that Lucifer was beginning to wake already. Gabriel had gone on a quick hunt with Dean seeing as Sam was helping Gabriel out with Lucifer Sam volunteered Gabe to help Dean in his place. Sam walked over to Lucifer's bedside grabbing him gently as he tried to sit up holding him to the mattress so he couldn't.

"Sam?" Lucifer groaned as he obeyed Sam's grip lying down again

"Yeah, Gabriel asked me to help him out" Sam explained swiftly as he removed his grip from Lucifer then gently patted his shoulder.

"Why would you agree to help me?" Lucifer asked with confusion

"Cause Gabriel asked me too," Sam stated simply as he moved to check the wounds on Lucifer's torso

"Just like that huh?" Lucifer stated unbelievably

"Yeah, that and well I also don't think you deserve this plus I'd do the same for my brother" Sam explained more in depth as he made sure Lucifer hadn't reopened any of the wounds on his torso.

Lucifer winced slightly as Sam checked the wounds his skin still sensitive to the touch but Sam was surprisingly gentle something Lucifer expected if he'd been any one else but for Sam to be so tender with _**him**_of all people was a shock. Sam concluded his once over of Lucifer's wounds satisfied that he hadn't broken any of them open when he tried to sit up then moved back to the devil's side, grabbing a cloth out of a bowel of water sitting on the nightstand Sam twisted it to drain the excess water from it then promptly started whipping Lucifer's face with it moving from either side before placing it on his forehead.

"Just try to take it easy" Sam said softly while Lucifer simply nodded

Gabriel returned several hours later from the hunt with Dean obviously annoyed probably from something Dean had said. Sam walked from the bedroom giving Gabe a gentle hug to greet him then told him that Lucifer was awake. Gabriel wasted no time in getting to his brother's side staring at him with worried eyes, Lucifer looked up at his little brother revealing just how human he'd become, his brow was soaked with sweat and his eyes were filled with pain. After checking on Lucifer, Gabriel rejoined Sam in the living room while Sam Poured a cup of coffee for both of them Gabe sat down on the couch this time placing his face in his hands with worry.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Sam asked sitting down next to Gabriel on the couch as he handed him the hot cup of coffee.

"Well actually I looked up the spell that was cast and apparently it's not permanent," Gabriel explained to Sam as he sipped the coffee.

"Oh that's great!" Sam said enthusiastically

"But even if the spell wares off and he goes back to normal…that's the problem" Gabriel stuttered

"What? Why?" Sam asked confused considering he thought Gabriel wanted his brother back to normal

"Because if he becomes normal then he'll be back to hunting you" Gabriel said sadly

"Maybe but then again maybe not" Sam said trying and failing to cheer Gabriel up knowing that it was true if Lucifer recovered he'd probably try to make Sam his vessel again forcing Gabriel to choose once more between Sam and Lucifer.

"All we can do is wait and see" Sam said pulling Gabriel close then placing his chin on the smaller archangel's head.

For a few weeks Lucifer was about the same then he suddenly started getting stronger as his grace returned finally igniting inside him like a flame on a burnt out fire. Lucifer stood in the living room of Gabriel's apartment back to his old self but a little less bitter or so Gabriel thought by the feel of his grace.

"Thank you, little brother" Lucifer thanked Gabriel as he pulled the younger archangel in to his embrace.

"Ah come on Luci, you know I'd help you no matter what, heck! You probably did more then that for me when we were kids so…don't mention it," Gabriel teased gently as he pulled from Lucifer's hug

"Still after what I did…I hardly deserved your assistance" Lucifer said in a low voice

"Well if not me then who? Right?" Gabriel asked with a smirk on his face

"Also thank you Sam, I have to say I didn't see this coming" Lucifer told Sam who was leaning against the table in the kitchen area.

"Your welcome but um…" Sam paused not sure if he should bring up the fact that Lucifer could take him for his vessel now or not.

"Don't worry I'm not going to ask you any more about becoming my vessel" Lucifer said flatly resulting in shocked looks from both Sam and Gabriel.

"Really?" Sam asked skeptical that Lucifer was telling the truth

"Sam I told you didn't I? I will never lie or trick you" Lucifer said smugly with a smile

Lucifer said a final fair well to Gabriel then disappeared like Cas always did, he never did ask Sam again to be his vessel but when Sam encountered him several months later he couldn't help but ask why. Lucifer simply told Sam that his gratitude would let him ask.


End file.
